the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Brian gets hit!/Brian dies
Here's when Brian gets by the car and he dies from his injuries in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Family Guy: Life of Brian. cut to Stewie, Brian, the Eeveelutions, Little Bear, and Duck coming outside with the hockey stuff Stewie: Okay Brian, I'm just putting this out there but I'm a baby, and only morons don't let babies win. Glaceon: Okay, I think we get that Stewie. Brian: God look at this day, huh? You know usually, I'll be sitting inside writing, you be working on you're machines, or Little Bear, you, Duck, and the rest of the others see cool Legendary Pokémon, but here we are enjoying it. Stewie: Yes, it is a nice change of pace. Eevee: Brian, Master Yoda said you would become one of the greatest Jedi Masters and a wise leader. And you succeed it. He, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Luke would be proud of you. Brian: And I'm proud that their watching me as I do it. Duck: So, are we ready to play? Stewie: Oh, wait I gotta go grab my knee pads. I was using them for, for this other thing. Anyway I'll be right back. Vaporeon: Alright, while you do that, we'll get the game set up. goes back inside, while the others set up the game, but as Stewie goes inside he stops and turns back and he hears tires scratching, and then he sees a Prius, spinning out of control heading right towards Brian! Stewie: Brian, look out! The Eeveelutions, Little Bear, and Duck: Huh? looks at Stewie, but he failed to notice the car and it was too late! The car hits Brian, as Brian rolls over as tires go on him and the car drives off leaving Brian really injured Espeon: AH! Little Bear: Brian! Stewie: DAH! BRIAN! other Griffin's heard the commotion and run out Lois: Oh, my God! the others come out by hearing the commotion Thomas: What? What's wrong, what happened? Hank: Look! others see Brian lying on the road Percy: Bust my buffers! James: OH NO!! Gordon: OH MY!! Griffin's run up to Brian Lois: Brian, Brian are you okay? Peter: Holy crap, what the hell happened? Leafeon: A car hit him! Twilight: A car?! Duck: Yes! A car! Sabine Wren: Well, what kind of car was it? Espeon: It was a Prius, just like Brian's. We were.... they are speaking, Sylveon notices the others around Brian (but she doesn't know it's him) and she goes to check it out Sylveon: Excuse me, excuse me. then Zoe stops her in her way Zoe Trent: Sylveon, you shouldn't go any further. Sylveon: Why? Zoe Trent: Because, it's not a pretty sight. Sylveon: What are you talking..... (sees Brian's barely through the crowd) Oh my. Zoe Trent: No, Sylveon stay back! Sylveon: BRIAN!! jumps over her and everyone else above their heads and lands beside Brian as she notices him badly injured (GASPS and she covers her mouth with her feelers) What happened?! Eevee: A car ran over him! Sylveon: A car?! Little Bear: We were gonna play hockey, and Stewie went back to get his knee pads, and we didn't notice the car and it was too late. Brian: (groans) Sylveon.... Sylveon: Brian. Brian: Sylveon. I can't feel my arms....... and I can't feel my legs. Sylveon: Don't worry, I'm right here. Brian: Sylveon...... he passes out Sylveon: Brian? Brian?! Wake up! Foduck: Get back! then lefts Brian up with a pad We need to take him to a vet immediately! We're loosing him! others hop on the trains, the boats, and Dusty, and Ishani. Then they all rush to the vet and it shows Sylveon in Thomas' cab with a very concerned face. And it fades to the vet and the others inside it sitting in chairs including some members of the 99th Griffin/Eeveeluiton Militia Meg: Mom, is Brian gonna be okay? Lois: I don't know, Meg. But this is the best veterinarian in Quahog. Brian's getting the finest care there is. Kitty Katswell: Well, I still can't believe this. This is so unnatural! Hanah Streaker: Yeah, totally! Nyx: I just hope he'll be okay. Eevee: We don't know what to say, guys. We didn't see the car coming around the curve. Jenny Wakeman: Eevee, you don't need to say anything. Brian didn't see it either. Rocko: Yeah, you guys. It's not your fault. Eddy: But why didn't Stewie notice this?! Glaceon: We did told you, didn't we?! He forgot his knee pads, and he went back inside to get them, and then he noticed the car coming around the curve! Eddy: Well, couldn't he just jumped in and saved him? Umbreon: He couldn't think straight, you dork! All he did was to shout: "Look out", and maybe that would make him notice the car! Eddy: But it didn't, did it?! Umbreon: Rah! jumps on Eddy and bites him Dawn: Guys, stop! Mr. Potato Head: Cut it out! Eddy: AAAAAH!!!! pulls him off ready to punch him. But they are held back by Dawn and Mr. Potato Head Dawn: Umbreon, relax! Umbreon: Relax?! Why should I?! He insulted Brian's car accident! Eddy: Well, I was pointing out what should have happened! Umbreon: Do you think I'm stupid? I've heard what you said! T.C.: (as Manny) ENOUGH! (it echoes around the room) It doesn't matter how the car accident should have gone! The most important thing it is right now is Brian's condition! made Umbreon and Eddy have guilt looking faces the doctor comes out Lois: Doctor, how's Brian? Is he gonna be okay? Doctor: I'm so sorry, Mrs. Griffin. But Brian's injuries are just too severe for us to save him. I don't know how much longer he has, but I suggest you all go in and say your goodbyes. Griffin's and our heroes get shocked looks on their faces, and the doctor escorts them to the operating room as he opens the door, we see Brian lying on the bed with a blood mat on him as the others walk up to Brian Lois: Oh, my God! Brian no! Peter: I can't believe it, you.... you really? Stewie: Dammit Brian you can't die! We were going to do so many things together! We were gonna become windsurfers! I was going to be better than you, but we were both gonna be good! moans Lois: gasps You guys I think... I think Brian's trying to say something. Sylveon: Brian.... Brian.... Brian! Please! Don't leave me. Don't leave me. puts his hand on top of her head Sylveon: gasps Brian: weakly You are.... too sweet.... Sylveon. Sylveon: Brian.... (grabs Brian's hand) we've promised to be together till the bitter end, and we would see the world together. sniffs Please don't leave me alone. Brian: weakly Sylveon.... we did see the world together.... during the course of all our adventures. Don't forget.... you still have the kids. Thomas, Twilight, Theodore, Little Bear, and the others. from his pain You've.... given me a wonderful life..... I love you all. smiles to her and the others, then his eyes close and the machine beeps Sylveon: Brian! the doctor comes up with stethoscope to listen to Brian's heart, but his eyes cross Doctor: to the others I'm sorry. He's gone. Chris: Oh my God, he's.... Lois: heartborken Yes, Chris. I'm afraid, (sniffs) I'm afraid that our Brian is dead. holds Lois' hand, as Meg sobs while Chris puts a comforting arm on her shoulder as Stewie's lips are quivering Sylveon: are watering and lips quivering Brian.......... 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '(it echoes all around) Thomas: No! Not this! It can't be! Twilight: her head down How could we allow this? Little Bear: This is all my fault. We didn't save him! I'll never forgive myself! Theodore Tugboat: Brian.... to hold back the tears Eddy: bawling the rest of our heroes begin to cry and sniffle as Flareon is sobbing hard as Umbreon puts his paw on his back, as Glaceon, Leafeon, and Espeon hug each other as they all weep in each others' arms. As Vaporeon and Jolteon sadly look on as tears drip from their eyes, while Eevee's lips are also quivering as tears stream down his cheeks. As Selena cries hard while Breon hugs her, as he rubs her back, trying to comfort her, as tears stream down his cheeks. But Sylveon is in the worse shape of all as she sniffs while tears stream down her cheeks and her ears droop. While her lips quiver before she falls to her knees and then drops her head on Brain's side as she weeps. Then the majority of the crew wearing hats take off their hats and place them over their chests out of respect. As all of our heroes huddle close over Brian as their grieving still goes on as it fades to black. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Sad Scenes